Frozen Tears
by KenSan1990
Summary: Earth is now a wasteland and time is in the far future. Captain Kaoru Kamiya, the descendent of the one in modern time was sent to inspect the people exiled from their new home. What she didn't expect was a man frozen[complete]
1. How Time Has Changed

A/N: Hello! I have a great idea, I really like and I hope you do too. I'm feel so bad of myself. I keep deleting and my mind is punishing me with more ideas. I'm sorry to anyone who liked Blind Faith. I didn't think it would work, I can't promise this will. Well to my new story there are things you need to know.

1. This is set in the far future. The past for them is our time.

2. Kaoru of the future looks just like Kaoru of before. As do all of the characters. Alright?

3. This is like a prologue and it is in Kaoru's P.O.V.

**How Time Has Changed**

The world is not the world anymore. The world is not what it should be. The Earth is now almost a wasteland excluding a few parts. We now live on what we call ' The New Earth'. It is a place that is technologically advanced and absoloutly peacefilled. That is what we want, and that is what we intend to keep. The planet that is our new Eath was formed on a new found planet that is really close to Earth. It has close to same orbit but is more good with the weather.

The people. Where should I start? The people are some of the friendliest in the Galaxies. We get along with just about everyone and are friends with just about everyone. Our style is different. Things have came into new perspective. We have created clothing that you only need to put a device on your shoulder and it becomes what you want. It does read your mind. The clothes however are mostly silverish and close to the skin. That is what we need for where we live. It deflects the sun from hurting us. We also where protctive goggles of about any color. The goggles are allowed to be off inside.

The year is probably what you want to know. Our year is 2507. Precisely five-hundred years from when Earth first collasped. Are cars run on the solar power and hover most anywhere. We have very efficent space-ships that take us light-years. We also have met many, many different kinds of life which were more than willing of friendship.

Back to Earth. It collasped when the countries would not agree with one another. War had come to increasing and the place was running out of it's fuels. The ground was becoming toxic and the skies blackened or red. Natural disasters occured more often. Earth was fast with technology, probably causing it's ultimate downfall. The ocean's were almost wiped out which cause life of plants to degrade quickly. Finally existance there was almost impossible, especially after the meteor. The only places that are still remotely alive are in Europe and small parts of the Americas. The people that are there are people who are exiled from where we live.

I shut my eyes and sighed as I looked out the window of our patrol ship. I am of the galaxy police and a captain of a fleet. Our mission is to inspect the prisoners of exile. My partners on the ship are Megumi Takani, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi, Aoshi Shinomori, and my stow-away brother Yahiko. He also brought along his girlfriend Tsubame. My name is Kaoru Kamiya. Captain Kaoru Kamiya of the Galaxy Police and I am very proud of it.

I looked again to Earth. It was dark and it looked cold." Shut off hyper-drive. Prepare for landing!" I called out. Sano shuffled to the larger control panel that lay on the southern wall.

" Where are we landing Captain!" Sano barked out. I looked down. Our origin is where I wanted to. To see it even in it's horrid state." Where Japan once lie. Alright Sano!" I said. He gave a salute and looked as I pulled down close. I lookied to the stars as I always liked to as we came really close. I never expect to find anything on these trips but I think there is no harm in looking.

" Are we all clear Misao?" I asked as I saw her looked out a spy glass. She gave a thumbs up and I smiled. " Alright Sano. Slow us down. We are close to the atmosphere," I ordered he started and I watched as we got closer. there was a good opening where we began to land. It was right in Tokyo, or where it was suppose to be. I watched as we landed softly and I stood. " Successful landing Sano. Thank you," I said and looked around. " Only three may go. Do I have two voulenteers?" I looked around. Aoshi was the first to raise his hand then Megumi." Alright, suit up," I said ad they went to the lower deck of the ship. I looked out again at the wasteland. Crumbled building lie everywhere. Signs that use to be neon and cars that were crumbled almost deterorating. I sighed and went to the lower deck myself to suit up.

The suits that we wore out were for our protection. The toxins could easily kill us. We wore helmets that were close to our faces but we could communicate normally. The shield over our eyes, the goggles being the same were blue tinged which made them safe. I looked to Megumi and smiled. " Open the hatch Sano!" I yelled and the door gave a hiss as it opened. I looked out. There was a building that was in front of us glass lying on the ground. I walked over. My hand ran on my back to make sure my jetpack was there. " Alright guys. I want you to fan out. We have only a few spots that we co..." I stopped and looked to the building. There was something that was gleaming but it wasn't glass. I squinted. It was half buried in the rubble." hey come here," I motioned them to follow and they did. I pulled out my laser pick and moved the rock out of the way. Megumi started to help me.

" Captain. We are forbidden from digging. You know that correct?" I looked to Aoshi.

" This is once," I said and continued. We finally uncovered the gleaming rock. It was covered in dust. My hand stripped some of the dust away and I looked. There was a face. I continued to wipe all the dust away. It was a human male. He was frozen in ice. The ice must have frozen him when the war was going on. He looked like he was reaching some way. It was toward the building. I looked to the man in a sad way. He was stretched out and his mouth was open. His eyes were wide. I noticed that his hair was at least to his waist. It made the block tinge purple. I looked to my friends with surprise.

" I think we found one human alive from the time when Earth collapsed," I said and smiled.

A/N: Well, there you are. The first chapter. I plan to update like I do all my stories. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	2. The Man From Time Before

A/N: I'm back and I'm glad people liked it. This chapter is in regular P.O.V. Well here's the next chappie!

**The Man From Time Before**

Kaoru looked at the block of ice. The man was frozen when a ray went over Japan. It only hit people for some reason. Kaoru stared, wondering what he was extending to. She didn't really care too much and circled around the man.

" I want to get him out. He may still be alive," Kaoru said. She pulled out her blaster and put it on low starting from the top." Megumi get on one side. Aoshi on my side," she ordered and finally unfroze the man. He fell limp into Megumi's arms. His breathing automatically started up. His eyes were closed. He coughed for a moment and still stayed unconcious.

" We need to get him to the ship before the toxins get to him," Kaoru lifted him up by the legs and stated to pull him into the ship. Sano had already opened the door once more to let them in. There was a camera to tell when they were coming. He watched as Kaoru sat the man down on the metal floor. Misao and Sano had came over looking at the unconscious man. He was no older than twenty-three at least.

" Who the heck is this sis?" Yahiko was peering over her shoulder along with Tsubame.

" We think he's from when Earth collapsed," kaoru said. She sighed. Looking to her crew Kaoru gave a smile." Megumi and I need to stay here. We'll also need a male so the guy doesn't feel alone. Who wants to go and check up on the exiles?" she asked.

" I'll go Captian," Aoshi was already ready. Misao took Kaoru's outfit. The one that Megumi was wearing was stored.

" Alright. Be quick 'kay?" they nodded and left.

Kaoru watched the man. He was so peaceful looking. She put a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. Sano sat next to him watching him breathe. He was an odd one, that was certain. He had never seen a guy with such long hair as him. Well maybe his friend Katsuhiro. " So why the heck do you want him?" Sano asked knawing on a fish bone." Saitoh's just going to take him and mess around with him. See what life was like then. See what he used to do. See what Earth was like. You know that kind of thing," Sano said. Kaoru looked at him and smiled.

" We'll keep him as long as we possibly can," she brushed a hair from the man's face and smiled. " Besides, Saitoh can't have him if he doesn't know that we have it," kaoru said. Sano shook his head.

" We give the ship to other fleets. We have to take him with us. Saitoh will notice," Sano said. Kaoru was about to speak whn she saw the man's face twitch. Her's lit up as he tried to open his eyes. His hand move a bit and she watched. His legs crunched up for a second before he stretched out.

" Where... Where am I," his hand went to his head as he coughed again." And why an I so cold," his arms clasped his body as he laid down once more. Kaoru grabbed another blanket and put it over him. The man looked to her and smiled before the look turned into shock.

" Kaoru-dono, but I thought that you had died," Kaoru stared as she looked at Sano. What the heck was this guy talking about? And how did he know her name?

" No I'm still here," she said and she saw the man look to Sano.

" Sano. It's great to see you again. I thought that you were in Europe though," he said. Sano gave a smile.

" Well, I was last week. But," he said.

" Hey, what is your name?" Kaoru asked. The guy looked at her and shook his head.

" Don't you remember Kaoru-dono. Kenshin Himura remember," Kaoru put her hand on her arm and she looked at him.

" What year do you think it is?" she asked. Kenshin looked around nd then said.

" Well 2007 of course," Kaoru sighed and stood.

" No. It's 2507," she said." you've been, what seems, croyogenically frozen for the last five-hndred years. Earth..." she said." your home is no more. Earth was destroyed when you were frozen," she said." You survive and are in our time," she said. Kaoru looke at him as he tried to move. His body was numb though and he went to the ground." try not moving all that much. You're probably not use to how it is now and are tired I bet," she said." i do have a question, how did you know my name?" Kenshin looked to her and smiled.

" Easy. You look just like my fiancee' Kaoru. And he looks like my best friend Sano. Are your names Kaoru Kamiya and Sanosuke Sagara?" he asked. they nodded.

" My grandmother from a long time ago before Earth was gone was named that. All of our familes are friends and we were named after our ancestors. So we were tld," Kaoru said. Kenshin nodded. Megumi walked out. She had taken her suit off and was looking at Kenshin.

" Hello Megumi-dono," he said. Megumi looked shocked and Sano explained it to her.

" Oh i see. Well hello Ken-san," she said. She walked over and kneeled. " What are scar, what a scar," she said. Her hand rubbed his face. He had a crossed shaped scar on his left cheek.

" yeah. Accident. I'm rather clumsy. I always have been," he said. Megumi pulled him u and loked at him.

" Can you walk?" Kenshin started to walk a bit and looked at Megumi. She was happy till he fell. Megumi kneeled.

" Like I said, clumsy,"

" I have another explaination," she said and pulled up his pant leg. His ankle was a bit swollen." I'd say a twisted ankle". She pulled it up a bit farther." the rest of your leg seems fine," she said." now I would like you to take off your clothes. Everything but your undergarments," she said pulling on gloves. kenshin gave a gulp and pbeyed. kaoru was staring. this guy had a nice chest. " Now what is with the scar on your back Ken-san?" she aksed. kenshin looked at the scar.

" Oh that old thing," he said sitting down. He was trying to keep pressure off his ankle." I got it in a accident. I got in a fight with someone and went into the street. That was how I met Kaoru. She was a very good nurse," he smiled. Megumi shook her head.

She walked to Kaoru and kneeled." This guy is an air-head," she whispered.

" I'm sorry if I seem to childish for you Megumi-dono," he said and Megumi went wide-eyed." iItry to keep a positive attitude that I do," he said. Megumi stood walking over.

" You have some serious hearing," she said and looked in his ears. they looked normal." Well. What did happen when you went in the street?" she asked. Kenshin stared.

" I got hit by a car and fractured my spine," he said. Megumi pulled down a sheet and turned something on.

" Well. He has a metal pole in his back. We can get rid of scars if you like,"

" No thanks," he said. Megumi was wondering why," it make's me realize my mistakes. And remember them," Megumi smiled.

" I see," she said and looked around taking something off the shelf. " From my perspective you are a very healthy man. Let us see thought," she took a needle sticking his arm. It had devices on the end. " Blood pressure good. Cholesteral good. Fine heart beat. Very good diet. Your just a helathy one aren't you," she pput it in something and something was projected. " Twenty-eight, Gradutate of high school and college. Nice I.Q. But what do we have here a criminal record. What did you do?" she asked.

" Nothing serious. I was framed for something. It was never erased," He said. megumi gave a smile.

" You seem fine," she said. " Now for your ankle," she pulled out a case.

" So if this is the future, you must have all the great technology and stuff right," Karou smiled and laughed.

" Well, most of the time we have very advanced things, but we are not like your sci-fi movies. We've watched them all. We don't have robots. They were destroyed when they tried to take over. You'll find out a lot of things we don't have sooner or later,"

" There you are Ken-san. About five weeks with this on, you'll be good as new," she said. It was a normal colored cast.

" I see that medicine is very close to the way it use to be," he said. Kaoru nodded. She turned her head as Aoshi and Misao returned.

" Everything clear Captain," they said.

" Aright. Sano prepare for lauch. I want to go in orbit around our planet. We have a better chance to get to know Mr. Himura," she said and went to the control panel ready to go back to the new Earth.

A/N: Well, kenshin is from the past. But if he thinks Kaoru died, How could she be here now? You tell me. Till next time. KenSan out!


	3. Things Just Don't Add Up!

A/N: Hiya! Thanks to the reviewers. I love to read the reviews. Now I do want to start off the next chappie, however, I want your opinion on an idea I have. the story is called **Choir Boy**. Here it is.

Kaoru has always rivaled Kenshin in singing, ever since they were children. Now he's the only guy in the school choir. But when he loses his voice mysteriously she jumps on the fact that she's the next best, but will she realize that Kenshin is losing more than his voice?

It AU and Modern. And KK. Well tell me what you think of it. Oh and this next chapter.

**Things Just Don't Add Up!**

Kaoru stared at Kenshin as he lie on a couch they pulled out. He was resting. She liked to watch him sleep. He looked so incredibally peaceful. She sighed and looked at her crew that milled about. Sano was listening to music. Megumi was still examining Kenshin's fuzzy backround, and Misao was attemping to talk to Aoshi who was reading.

She sighed. Kenshin was so cute. But what was she saying? He was five-hundred and twnety-eight years old for crying out loud. That was technically, however it was true. She stood and walked to Kenshin. How he could sleep after he was frozen was beyond her. She guessed that maybe it was the fact he was awake when he was unfrozen.

Kaoru walked over to Sano and took off his head phones. " What do you want Jou-chan?" he asked. Kaoru pointed to Kenshin. " Yeah so?" he asked.

" What are we gonna do about it. We have to take him with us don't we?" she asked. Sano nodded.

" We could always dress him up in an extra uniform and put him in the back of us as we report. Maybe Saitoh won't notice," he suggested. Kaoru slumped down the wall and sighed again.

" I don't know. I mean, maybe it will work but Saitoh seems to see through everything," Kaoru said. Sano shook his head.

" Quit worrying Jou-chan," he reassured. " Everything's fine," he stood and walked over pulling Yahiko by the collar as he was about to poke Kenshin. " Don't even think about it short-stuff," he said. Yahiko crossed his arms. " I'm not in the galaxy police for nothing," he gave Yahiko a bit of a salute and walked up a set of steps.

Kaoru gave a smile. He always caught Yahiko in the act. What was funny was the fact that Yahiko woukd bunch up his face and cross his arms and act like a big baby about what was happening.

Kaoru stood as Kenshin started to wake up. She sat near him. " Sleep alright?" she asked. Kenshin gave a smile.

" Thank you for asking Kaoru-dono," he said. Kaoru blushed and said

" Don't call me that. It's too proper," she said. " Just stick to my name alright?" she said. Kenshin didn't say a word. He watched Sano come downstairs with something in his hand.

" Jou-chan. If he's gonna live here, he better have this," he held out a small triangluar chip. Kaoru nodded.

Aoshi, do you remember where you put the implant gun?" she asked. He pulled it out of a compartment and tossed it to Kaoru. " Thank you," she put the little chip into the gun and looked to Kenshin. " This will only hurt for a second but it's very useful. So please bear with me," she moved his hair out of the way and looked at his right ear. She put the gun at the top and pressed button. Kenshin gave a bit of a jump as Kaoru moved away. Sano handed her a tissue and she started to wipe at the blood that trickled.

" Did something go wrong?" he asked. Kaoru shock her head as she pressed the wound.

" No. Everythig's perfect. If it bleeds, it's in the right place," she said and threw the tissue away.

" So what is this chip for anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

" It's for you mind computer," she said. " Your MC," he gave an odd look.

" They invented them about fifty years ago. They just keep getting more popular and more high-tech," she said. " You see by pressing this button an the top you turn it on. What happens then is you have a personalized computer. And I mean personalized," she emphasized the sentence. " What it does is it reads your mind in a way and it computes the things that you find interesting. By that it brings up a different search engine each time you turn it on based on the things you like. It's very helpful. You can also access other website by going to Google. It's our main search website," she said. Kenshin ageva smile.

" I see things don't change that much do they?" he asked.

" Nope. Google's still around," she said. Sano tapped her on the computer as Kenshin saw a computer appear before his eyes. It was see-through and like a laptop but it floated. Kaoru and Sano both gaped at him.

" Uh... Jou-chan, I believe that he just accessed it by using his mind only," Sano said. Kaoru was still dumbfounded.

" Is that a bad thing?" he asked starting to log on to his old desktop.

" No. That is a rare and very useful. It only happens to very few people with enough knowledge to do so. Not even Aoshi fully understands it yet," she stared at Kenshin as he started to type in a word-pad.

" Well Jou-chan. I think he understands. Let's let him know about our time," he said. Kaoru gave a smile and started to talk by showing him different pictures on their mega-computer. Each ship has one of these where all the members comtrobute. It has all the police files as well as most of the knowledge.

Things that Kaoru showed Kenshin were the new places which were very exotic. The kinds of people. The transportation. Most were a hovering car. They used the sun to power them and stored the energy for night time use. She showed him the AI's. They were like robots but more human like and programmed to only one job. Kaoru showed him how systems worked. They worked on a cell basis. If you went into a place it took you were you wanted to go by a simple painless prick. Kenshin was very interested. Kaoru had told him just about everything. Megumi told him how medicine was just the same with a few advancements. Kenshin wasn't to pleased at that. He still had to use crutches.

Sano showd dhim the new music. Kenshin still liked what he listened to before which was called the classics. Sano als liked that music. Aoshi told him of the literature. Kenshin was into reading as was he. The sciences was what Kenshin was into best. Aoshi agreed with him on that. Misao showed him the fun things to do like solar surfing and hover-boards. She was a kid inside that was certain. Kenshin sat on a hover board as he read a book. Kaoru was seraching on the computer. for things. She then got sn idea. Kenshin had said that Kaoru had died. If Kaoru Kamiya was her ancestor and she was dead how was she alive. Kaoru was in wonder. She went to the family trees and linked her's starting with the time that Kenshin was in. The computer loaed it up and when it tried to go forward from that time there was an error flashing on her screen.

" Nani?" she looked and tried it again. Error then blinked again on her screen. She panicked. It couldn't configure her family tree. What could this possibly mean for her?

Megumi walked over and stared at it. " Why is the computer on fritz?" she asked. Kaoru was blank eyed in shock.

" I'm not suppose to be here," Kaoru said. Kenshin looked up shifting the new clothes he was wearing. They were uncomfortable compare to what he was use to. " Kenshin. You said Kaoru died right?" she asked. Kenshin nodded. " How?"

" When we were trying to escape she was frozen in the building door.It collasped and crushed her," Kenshin said. Kaoru was still gaping at it.

" How am I here?" she asked. " My ancestor died," she shot up. " Wait," she said. " Did you have a child?" she asked Kenshin turned his head away. He looked like he was about to cry.

" She was pregnent at that time," he said. Kaoru was about to faint.

" How am I here?" she asked. Aoshi looked at her.

" Stop the nonsense Kamiya," he said. " The time stream must have been altered in some way. That is the only possible way," he said. " Will you try to freaking out somewhere other than this floor?" he asked. " I'd like to focus," Karou gave a scowl.

" Sooooooooooooorieeeeeeeeee," she said and Megumi started to laugh. "I'm in a crisis here. Why don't you leave?" she asked and he slammed the book shut.

" Fine Kamiya," he said and started upstairs. The upstairs was their bedrooms when they had overnight missions.

" Kaoru. Aoshi's right. There has to be something that happnes or happened. That's the only possible way," Kaoru stared at Kenshin as he looked out the window. He was sad that was certain. She sighed and watched him.

" Sorry Kenshin. I didn't mean to bring out a painful memory," she said.

" it's alright Kaoru-dono. That it is," he responded,

' _We have finished orbit. Please select landing destination,'_ the autopilot said. Kaoru looked to Sano.

" Land the ship in the Galaxy Police hold alright. In any empty space. We need to report to Saitoh," she said. " Megumi. Get him in a police uniform. We are going with Sano's plan," she said. Megumi nodded and helped Kenshin totter to a bathrroom to change.

Kaoru forgot about her crisis. If what Aoshi said was true then something was bound to happen.

A/N: What si t happen. Well, I'm sorry if it's short. Till next time. KenSan out!


	4. In Custody

A/N: Thank you peeps! I have something in store for Kaoru because her tree can't ad up. Keep in mind a sci-fi fic okay. Well, here we go!

**In Custody**

Kenshin stared at the costume that fit him well. This was nothing like the way he thought that people would make the future. Truthfully, he liked it. It worked rather well. Megumi looked at him as she pulled a hat off of the rack. She put it over his thick mane of hair and examined him. " You clean up as a good policeman," she said. Kenshin smiled and looked at himself in the mirror. He did look like a policeman. " If this works, Kaoru is going to take you to her home. It's large and you'll be able to stay there," she said and turned Kenshin to the door.

" Alright crew!" Kaoru yelled out. " We have to go in front of Saitoh! Be on your toes," she said. Yahiko went next to her.

" What about me and Tsubame sis?" he asked. Kaoru looked around at the people in the ship.

" When he lines us up. If he does. I want you all to get in order. I want Kenshin at the end and Yahiko and Tsubame behind him. It might mask him," she said. " Let's move out!" she said and the door opened with a hiss. The members walked out in a clump. Kenshin was in the middle tottering on the crutches. He was struggling to keep up.

He looked over to Yahiko and Tsubame. They were holding hands. Kenshin smiled. That's young love for you. Him and Kaoru blossomed the strangest way. They knew each other when they were in school. Their relationship in high school wasn't all that good. He was a bully to Kaoru. He was smart so he outwitted most of the people there and no one dare try to beat him.

That was what made it so strange that they got together after he got in the accident. As Kenshin was about to go back on memory lane he was knocked out of it by the sound of the doors opening. He looked as the group continued to walk. There were pictures on the walls of many different teams. They apparently ranked by their ability. The teams that was. At the end of the hall Kenshin saw who he was looking for. Kaoru's team was the team of the month. They must have been good.

He looked at the other members of the police. They saluted the team and the team saluted them back. Kenshin attempted but really couldn't. No one seemed to notice him. He was at the side of Sanosuke. That was why.

At the end of the hallway there was a door. It was a double door. Kaoru looked at it. " Alright team," she said. " Straighten up. We want a good report," she said. Sano looked around at everyone and Kaoru touched a button. The doors opened to a a large room. There were computers on both sides of the wall. At each of the computers was someone. No one on the team looked to them. They were being proper. The agents at the computers turned their heads to see who was coming in. Kenshin looked foreward. The room was dim and mostly made of metal. In front there were a set of steps and at the top with a desk sat a man with sharp golden eyes. Eyes like a wolf. Kenshin looked at him in wonder. That must have been Saitoh. He looked like the one that Kenshin kew. They weren't the best of friends.

Kaoru stopped and Saitoh looked to them. Behind him was a very large computer. It was probably their master one that controlled everything in the station. Saitoh stood and Sano maved closer to Kenshin to block him from sight. Aoshi did as well and Megumi was at his front. " Kamiya. You've returned. Successful I presume?" he asked. Kaoru saluted and said.

" Sir, yes, sir," Saitoh began to walk down the steps and looked at the team. He gave a tweaked look as he said.

" Very good," Kenshin ducked his head trying to hide himself. Kaoru looked in the corner of her eye to see if Kenshin was alright. " Kamiya," Saitoh said and Kaoru directed her attention. " Line your team by rank," he ordered. Kaoru looked to her team and theyt lined up. Kenshin was behind Sano. Sano was behind Misao. Misao was behind Megumi. Megumi was behind Aoshi. And Aoshi was behind Kaoru. They were all saluting and Kenshin followed their oder. Saitoh stared. He saw Yahiko and Tsubame hand in hand at the end. " What is your little brother doing on your ship?" he asked hotly. Kaoru looked toher brother hoping that was al Saitoh noticed.

" He snuck in under my nose sir. It was his first time on a Galaxy police aircraft. He was curious," Kaoru said. She was about to sweat as she held her hand at her forehead.

" I see," he said and started to back up. He looked at the crew over and over and finally said. " Kamiya to the right," kaoru stepped to the right and lowered her head. " Shinomori the left," Aoshi obeyed and looked to Saitoh." Takani the right," he said. Megumi lined up behind Kaoru looking at Saitoh in worry. " Makimachi the left," Misao lined up behind Aoshi. " Sagara the right," he was behind Megumi and Kenshin stood wide pen with his head down. " What do we have here?" he asked. " Is it an exile?" he asked. He walked to Kenshin slowly. " Well Kamiya. Who is this!" he shouted. The otyher police in the room stared at Kaoru as Saitoh stood next to the wounded Kenshin.

" His name is Kenshin sir," she said witha shake in her voice.

" Kenshin... hm," he said. " Last name please Kamiya," he ordered. Kaoru really didn't want to be had no choice.

" Himura sir," she said. Saitoh gave a laugh and loked at Kenshin pulling off the cap.

" Kenshin Himura ey?" he said and looed at Kenshin. He saw the scar on his left cheek. " he is not an exile in our records," Saitoh said. " He is something though. Surely not analien," he said walking to the other side of Kenshin. " What is he Kamiya?" Saitoh asked hotly.

" He was frozen on Earth sir," she said. He had been frozen for five-hundred years," Kaoru said. Saitioh gave a smile and looked at Kenshin.

" Frozen on Earth from the time of destruction ey?" he looked at Kenshin with a curious eye. " This is very interesting for the police. And you Kamiya. It's not a surprise that you break a rule. Another one," he walked to Kaoru and took her by the shoulders. " Move to the side," he siad to her crew. " I want to show you something," Kaoru loked up to the lagre screen. Kenshin was wondeing what he was doing to Kaoru. " Kamiya. You are a troublemaker. When was the last time that you didn't do something wrong?" he asked. He turned on the computer and said. " Kamiya's record," something automatically popped up. It was her file and he went to a place that showed her points. She had twelve. " We have another offense for Kamiya. Section P, page 132, rule 112.4, paragraph 6," he said. A point went up and it said thirteen. Kenshin was feeling guilty for what he did. The number flashed warning and Saitoh looked to Kaoru. " One more offense Kamiya and you willl be fired," Saitoh said. Kenshin looked at him in anger." As for the thing that you brought us. We shall take him into custody," he said. Kaoru looked at him and said.

" Kenshin's not a thing, he's a human be..." Saitoh put his finger over Kaoru's moth to silence her.

" I'd hold your tounge if I were you Kamiya. It only takes one more offense," he said. Kaoru watched as two AI's took Kenshin and walked him out the door. He looked at Kaoru with the large amethyst eyes and was saying sorry. Kaoru felt guilty as she watched the door shut. Saitoh looked at Kaoru and said.

" You are dismissed Kamiya. Go to lunch," he said. Kaoru looked at him with a scowl doing everything from sticking out her tounge and cussing Saitoh out. She walked next to Sanosuke and Megumi as they made their way to the mess hall. Kaoru saty down as Megumi brought her a plate.

" It's not the end of the world," Megumi said. " We should have tried harder," she said. " He will be alright. All Saitoh will do is ask questions. He might doa meical examine or tow but he won't hurt Kenshin," she said. Kaoru poked at her food and looked across at Misao.

" I don't know sbout that," KLaoru said. " He's going to hold Kenshin as a prisoner. There is no way he can get out either. The cells are only opened by AI's," she said. " I'm afraid for Kenshin. And it's all my fault," she said. Sge was about to cry. Megumi patted her back and said.

" It's all our faults. We didn't try hard ebough," she said. " We'll find a way to get Kenshin out. If not, he'll find a a way. That guy has a large I.Q. He'll think of something," Megumi said. " In the meantime. Let's focus on the good not the bad," she said. Kaoru didn't respond but a sigh and took a bite of her food.

Kenshin sat on a bed that the cell had. They had stripped him of the uniform and put him in a normal set of clothes. He wasn't a prisoner. He was tild that. But he sure did feel like one.

There were amny peolethat walked by his cell and looked at him in amazement. Ha the whole HQ learned about what he was. There was a woman who stopped at the cell and looked at him. There was also a man thav looked at him. He looked like he had been in a serious accident. They were talking to one another and then looked to kenshin. " Hey kiddo," the woman said. " You the one that they were talking about. The one form the past?" she asked. Kenshin pulled hmself up and said.

" Who's asking?" he was in a bad mood. And a guilty one It was his fault that Kaoru was in trouble. Now he wished that he was crushed along with his fiancee that way he wouldn't have to worry about any of this. Better yet, he wished that he would have died when he was hit by the car then maybe he wouldn't affect Kaoru at all.

" My name is Yumi Komagata and this is Makoto Shishio," she said. Kenshin kept his silence. " We were going to helpy you a bit alright?" she said. Kenshin looked at her. Her coat toher uniform was half open at the top almost exposing herself.

" I'm listening," Kenshin said laying down again. Yumi looked to Shishio who spoke.

" There are AI's that come around every so often to check on you. That will happen after you are interrogated by Saitoh," Kenshin listened to him attentively. " When that happens you need to destroy the AI and grab it's key. Make sure you ready yourself in everyway before you walk about HQ," Shishio said. Kenshin nodded.

" And for your leg kid," she Yumi said. " Here. This will enable you to walk without those crutches," she tossed something in and Kenshin took it. " Put it pon the botto of your cast. It will act like a shoe and you won't feel a thing alright?" she said. Kenshin looked at her. She had reached through the cell door. The door was like a static screen but clear.

" How did you do that?" he asked.

" When you put your hole body in you are locked in there by the screen. It rubs off some of it's static on you. If you try to exit you will run into the door. We can put our hand through to give you things," she said and started to walk away. " You didn't talk to us," she whispered. Kenshin nodded placing the little chip on his cast and he stood. Shewas right. He walked fine on the ground.

A guard walked past and loked at him. Kenshin was already lying on the bed looking to the ceiling and thinking. The guard turned his head away and continued on his rounds. Kenshin got up again and looked out the door. He was on a second floor of the station. The two that had help him were walking down the stairs and loking at him. Yumi was hanging off of Shishio's arm. Why would she hel him. Maybe they knew something thatshould happen and they are making it happen. Anything was possible now, Kenshin thought. It is the future.

He looked around and saw a man come up to the door. He was large and he had his face hidden but Kenshin saw that he had hair cascading down his back. He said in a gruff voice. " Come on boy," Kenshin looked to him in wonder and stood.

" Go where?" he asked.

" The chief wants a word with you?" the man said and opened the door. Was he an Ai? No he couldn't be. he loked like he had nothing of a computer on him. He took Kenshin' arm and strated leaing him down the steps. This was making him worry.

A/N: Well there you go. Mean,mean, mean, mean Saitoh. Oh and this is OOC. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	5. A Bit Of Truth

A/N: Well, Thanks to those who did review. I want to start the next chappie alright. This is going to be a bit difficult. I don't really know what i want to do all that much. But, I'll try. So here we go!

**A Bit Of Truth**

Kenshin looked at the man who was escorting him through many door. He looked up. The man was frightfully tall. He had to be over a foot taller than Kenshin. If not, more. The man looked down to him as Kenshin stared. Kenshin shot his head away and stared at the floor. He was a tad neverous. He was also very depressed. The thing that he was keeping on his mind was the fact that he was in the future and he no longer had Kaoru, but a girl that was her clone practically.

" What the heck are you so glum about?" the man said in a gruff voice. Kenshin turned his head to the other side and stared at the wall. " I know that the wall is not that interesting. What is wrong?" the man asked. Kenshin looked at the tall man again and stared at the floor.

" It's nothing that you would understand," Kenshin said. The man that held him huffed and stopped. " Why are you stopping,"

" Look kid. You really shouldn't have to go through this but I don't have a say in this. Maybe you'd feel a bit more comfortable if I took of this stupid thing," Kenshin looked at the man's face. He had this mean look on his face but you could see a bit of compassion in it. He also had long jet-black hair that cascaded down his back. " My name is Hiko 'kay," he said and started to lead him down another set of steps.

" I know that name," Kenshin said. " What was it?" Kenshin asked himself. Hiko gave a low hum as they entered a dark room. " Oh yah I got it!" Kenshin said. He seemed to light up. " You were my landlord at the apartment that I use to own. Hiko Seijuro," he said. Hiko nodded as he looked to the out-line of Kenshin. The lights turned pon and Hiko stepped back. There was Saitoh sitting at a metal table with several guards at the doors.

" That will be all Hiko. You are dismissed," Saitoh said. Hiko gave a snarling look and walked out of the room. " Now as for you boy," Saitoh said in an angry way. " I don't see why Kamiya would waste a point on a thing like you," Kenshin gave a quizzical look. Was all this guy do was insult? " Take a seat Himura," he said rudely. Kenshin looked at the metal seats. He sat down and it went down but soon regained te place it was at. He looked at the ceiling and the floor. " Is there something that you find more important Himura?" Saitoh asked. He paid no mind and then stood up looking at his seat and the table. He put his hands on it and pushed.

" Wow..." he said and sat down again. " A simple solution for a hard problem," Kenshin said to himself.

" Do you mind sharing your discovery of our world Himura?" Saitoh asked. Kenshin looked to him.

" I like what you do with the tables and chair. Floating in small areas by placing magnets in the ceilings and the floors. The same magnet forcing it two ways forces it to stay in one place. That is very interesting," Kenshin said. Saitoh rolled his eyes and looked at Kenshin.

" Yes, yes. We've known that for three-hundred years. Now will you please stay in your seats. We'd like to ask a few questions," Saitoh said. Kenshin crossed his arms and looked at Saitoh with a very annoyed look.

" Shoot," Kenshin said. Saitoh shook his head and looked to the paper.

" Since you wish to be dim-witted," yep that was it. He insulted anything he came in contact with. " I'll start with something simple. Where were you born?" he askd. Kenshin looked down.

" Tokyo of course," Saitoh nodded.

" And when did you die?" he aske.d Kenshin gave a cocked lok.

" I'm not dead buddy," Kenshin said hotly. " And he thinks' I'm dim-witted," Kenshin murmurred under his breath.

" Hold your tounge Himura," Kenshin started to laugh and let Saitoh continue. " What I mean is when were you frozen," Saitoh stared at him.

" In 2007. I was twenty-eight. I don't remember the day," Kenshin said. " It was too long ago," he answered.

" Thank you for being quick Himura," Saitoh said. Kenshin nodded and responded.

" Please, can we get on with this?" Kenshin asked. Saitoh looked up to him and smiled.

" My kind of guy," Saitoh said and started to ask many questions.

Kaoru sat down after she was dismissed form duty. She got home. She lived in a penthouse. After all, she was just under Saitoh and had a pretty nice pay. She looked at her television that was in her wall and said.

" On please," she said. The television came on as Kaoru stripped of her uniform. She was still feeling bad. She wanted to help Kenshin but there were only certain officers an AI's allowed to open cells. Mostly it was AI's.

AI's are Aritifical Intellegences and they have a mind of a living thing. They also have feelings and so on. The difference is that they are in metallic bodies that have a soft outer layer that is a kind of skin. It is so that they are not all that noticeable in society. AI's are not like robots as they have individual minds. That's why they are trusted among the people.

Kaoru turned to her television. It was the news, and would you know it, Kenshin was on television. Well his picture.

_' This man is a human that was found on Earth frozen. It was found By Captain Kaoru Kamiya of the Galaxy Police. He will be interrogated and under survallience for several weeks'_ Now Kaoru felt horrible. Several weeks of living Hell for Kenshin. Great. Like her life couldn't get any worse.

She sat at a computer desk. It was a large one. Although she had her MC she enjoyed looking at a large screen. It really helped her. She turned it on and looked at the screen. _' Welcome Back Miss Kamiya,_' the computer said to her. She smile.

" Thanky ou Tilly," she named the computer for the fun. The computer and her were friends in a way.

_' Will you be looking on a certain subject Miss Kamiya?'_ Tilly asked. Kaoru smiled.

" Yes Tilly. I would like you to scan for the name and the date. Kenshin Himura. Birthdate: 1979. Birthplace: Japan. Search Please," she said into a microphone.

_' Alright Miss Kamiya...'_ she said _' Searching.. Processing.. Search has been found. There are twenty subjects Miss Kamiya,'_ Tilly said. Kaoru looked at them.

" Pictures of each different person Tilly," Kaoru ordered. A picture popped up by the colemns. She found Kenshin's picture. He was almost the same. His hair was at the top of his head in the picture but it was a minor difference.

She read the little synopsis by the search.

_Kenshin Himura: The Life Of A Great Scientist_

_Going through the life of Kenshin Himura for the time of birth till the time of supposed death._

Kaoru looked at it and smiled. She also was puzzeled by it. A scientist. Was this the same air-headed guy that she had put on her ship?

" Number thirteen please Tilly," Kaoru said and looked in wonder as she watched it. She listened to what it was saying. His childhood was not exactly what she would believe but what really interested her was what she had just saw. She couldn't believe it. It was starting into something about that little ' mistake' that they made on his criminal record.

Her computer started to glow red and she slumped her shoulders. " Open new file Tily," Kaoru said. Her computer did so. She had this real annoyed look on her face.

" _Kaoru..." _ it was Sano's voice. She brought up the visual of him and smiled.

" What is it Sano?" she asked. " I'm a bit busy," she continued.

" I'm outside. I want to take you somewhere woth the rest of the guys. Well, minus busy Aoshi of course," Sano said. Kaoru looked at him and rolled her eyes.

" Okay. I'll be right out," Kaoru said taking her coat from the rack and her sunglasses. She looked at Tilly." Shut down Tilly," she said. " Save the information that I was watching," Kaoru said and walked oput listening to Tilly say.

_' Of Course Miss Kamiya'_

Kaoru grumbled as Sano drove throught the streets. Well. It as on autopilot. Misao, Megumi, and Sano's friend Katsuhiro were in the car. She was silent smong them.

" Why are you so quiet Jou-chan?" he asked.

" I found something interesting and you ruined it," Kaoru said. Everyone looked at her.

" What would that be Kao?" Megumi asked.

" I was looking up some things on Kenshn. I found out that he was orphaned and went through about seven families all thinking that he was destructive. He was smart, you were right Megumi. He was a scientist back then. Apparently the same year that he found out a new thing is the year that the world collasped. I have yet to find out what. It had started to go in detail," Kaoru said. They all looked at her and thought.

" Well Kaoru, when you find these things out tell us," Sano said. " In the meantime..." the car pulled up to a bar. " It's time to party," he said. Kaoru shook head and followed behind them into the bar.

A/N: So he was a scientist. What did he figure out. I have an idea, but I want your opinion. Please. (Oh sorry it's so short. It was all I could think of). Well, till next time KenSan out!


	6. Genius or Criminal Mastermind?

A/N: Well, the last chapter was short and crappy. I couldn't think of anything but that and I didn't want to skip it. ( It's like a have to do for me) Well, I'll try to make this longer than the last, there is no promise, but I'll try. Here we go!

**Genius or Criminal Mastermind?**

Kenshin was throughly exausted in every shape of the word. Saitoh had not only put him through many questions, but he also made Kenshin undergo physical tests. What was this guy expecting of him anyway? Kenshin sighed and turned over in his bed. There was nothing that he could do but sleep. The sounds outside were continuous. There was the clatter of shoes on the metal floor and people talking. And what time was it? Kenshin had no idea.

" What did I do to deserve this?" he asked in a moan. People looked in the cell as they passed by. Apparently he was like the new attraction at the zoo and everyone had to see him. He wasn't any different except for the fact he was from a different time. Well, maybe that did account for something.

Kenshin lifted up and saw two people looking in. Not of his species either. He gave a sideways look as did the alien and then watched the alien run away. He was in a uniform. Kenshin plopped down on the pillow and looked to the ceiling thinking about the only thing he could. The past.

There was so much back then that he liked. He was one of these popular kids and no one dare overrule him. He was good in athletics and acedemics. He had graduated valedictorian. (sp?) He smiled but then gave a frown. After high-school he started college under the major in chemistry. Although he was doing well he did little things on the side. Experiments if you will. Nothing too much wrong. At least not until...

A knock pounded on the wall and he looked up. There was an AI at the door. It had these eyes that were icy. It was a male and it walked in after it had inserted the key. The door closed right behind it. Kenshin lifted up and watched the AI. It sat down in a chair that pulled from the floor and a computer as well. That was interesting. The computer was a panel with a small screen. Kenshin was into how things work and he stood walking over and examining the computer. " Step away prisoner," it said. Kenshin gave a raised brow and said.

" I don't have too," the AI turned it's head to him and gave a frown.

" I expect you to follow my orders prisoner or else," it was like it was going to murder him. But Kenshin had looked death in the face and wasn't scared.

" Or else what?" he asked sitting down. The AI stood and walked over.

" Or else this prisoner," it said and handcuffed him to the headboard of the bed. " Now if you will be quiet," it said. Kenshin gave a scowl. He wanted to cross his arms finding that rather impossible. He looked to the handcuffs and put his other hand to them. It was like a laser that connected one to the other. It gave him a shock as he touched it and Kenshin sucked on his fingers. " Don't do that prisoner. You could kill yourself," Kenshin gave a smile. Well, then nobody would have to worry about him and he would get out and to his fiance'.

" Nice to know," he said and laid down forcing the handcuff to where his arm wasn't three feet above him. Kenshin peered around and blocked out all the clicking the buttons made on the keyboard. He saw that the beds poles that went up and down were like bars. He moved his arm up and down causing the fiction to melt the bar. He looked at th AI that had not seem him. It was strange. He did the same with the friction on the top and the bottom of another bar on the head board and looked to the AI with a large smile. He stood and walked over.

" Step away prisoner. I can get violent," the AI stated. It turned it's head to Kenshin who smiled and raised the bar over his head.

" You know what? I can get pretty violent myself," he said and wacked the head of the AI hard enough to send it crashing on the other side of the cell. He looked as the head rolled and stopped. He stepped over to it and picked it up looking it square in the eye. " You still get violent?" the AI had shut down and he dropped the head walking to the seat where the AI sat. He patted down the metallic figurine and found a set of keys. He unlocked the handcuffs and kept the keys as a precaution.

He was in the clothes that he was in before he was frozen. He needed a disguise and he was going to try the police act again. This time he was going to play by his rules. He stripped the AI of it's suit and looked at the nametag. " Serger?" he said and looked to the computer sitting in t as he changed. Kesnhin hid the AI in the AI in a corner so no one would ntice and acted as he were the AI. He placed the nametag on a scanner and put it showed up on the computer. Counterfitting. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but after he unlocked several restricted areas he made it to where the computer changed the name to Himura. He placed it on the uniform and continued with the hacking. Kenshin knew how to do that very well. He forced himself into the Galaxy police mainframe and made himself a member. Not only that but a member of Kaoru's group.

Kenshin stood walking to the door and unlocked it walking out without a hitch. This was too easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had gotten up bright and early. God knows what Saitoh wanted her to do. She dressed and made her way quickly to the station. Last night was a night that Kaoru didn't forget. She didn't want to. After she had gotten home form the party shehad immedatly logged onto her computer and watched the rest of the video. The criminal record was a bad one. He only had two offences and they were in the same event. Resisting arrest and assulting a police officer. That was pretty bad. Kaoru didn't understand what was going on afterword though she saw a woman that looked very similar to her that was wearing nurse garb. She didn't understand what was going on and turned it off. Leave it to her to get mad at her friends for something that she couldn't get interested in.

She had gotten to HQ quickly and parked her car stepping out. Sanosuke was right next to her. " So, did you get to watch that video?" he asked. Kaoru nodded. " Was it what you wanted?" he asked. Kaporu shook her head. " A shame. Find anything out?" he asked. Kaoru nodded her head. " Well good. What?" he asked.

" When he was arrested, well I guess not techniqually arrested but the charges were resisting arrest and assualting a police officer," she answered and Sanosuke watched her as she punched in numbers to their cabin.

The cabin was the place where the group got their reports and where they lounged till they got something. When she got in she saw the most unusual thing though. Sitting at one of the tables was a man. It was Kenshin in a uniform. He was smiling as he worked on the computer. He was typing quickly. Kaoru gaped and put her gun at her waist. Sanosuke went over and looked at what Kenshin was working on. he was doing a scientific component or something. He was lost in the numbers and the large words.

" What are you doing here Kenshin?" Kaoru asked walking over. He looked up and smiled.

" Nice to see you too Miss Kaoru," he said.

" Answer my question,"

" I made a jailbreak," he said. " Rather simple mind you. You need to build AI's a bit stronger though," he said. Kaoru looked at what he was working on as he saved it and shut down the computer.

" What are you still doing here!" she asked ina yell. Kaoru had her arms flailed in the air. " Why would you stay at the scene?" she asked. " Now Saitoh's gonna want you," she said.

" You be surprised how words mean so much Miss Kaoru," he said. Kaoru cocked a brow and stood crossing her arms as Megumi walked in wth Misao.

" What did he ask you and what did you do in there?" she asked. " What could Saitoh possibly want?" she asked.

" He put me up to this actually. He wanted to see if I was capable. Though I hated the brain scan. It gave me the heebie-jeebies," he said and stood.

" So he wanted you to make a jailbreak? Why?"

" He wanted to see if his detectives were able to track me down or something like that," Kenshin's eyes snapped at the feel of something come through the door.

" I believe it was more along the lines of ' I want to see how stupid these guys are not to figure out that the man is still in the building'. right?" Kenshin smiled and nodded and looked to Hiko who was leaning on the door.

" What are you doing here Hiko-san?" Kaoru asked.

" I thought I'd drop by," he said. " With Kenshin finding a way out of his cell and all," Hiko confessed. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who had relaxed himself.

" You two have met?" she asked pointing with crossed arms

" Hai," Kenshin said. " I knew his ancestor. He was my landlord. Kinda secluded guy though but he was pretty cool," Kenshin said. " Although he always called me an idiot if I damaged the apartment," Kenshin said. Kaoru sat down placing her hand on her forehead. This was all too confusing for her. She then looked to Hiko and said:

" If you would leave please Hiko. If you get caught," she ran her finger over her neck. If a person was not in the group they were not suppose to be in the cabin. Hiko shrugged and walked out Aoshi watching as he walked passed.

" What was he doing here?" he asked. Aoshi turned his head to Kaoru who was next to Kenshin. " Better yet, what is he doing here?" Aoshi sat down on the couch taking out a small computer or something. That was what it looked like.

" It's okay alright. Saitoh wants to play a trick with the detectives again," Kaoru admitted. Aoshi nodded and played around with the buttons

" Is that a computer?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded. " What about the MC?" he asked. Kaoru sat next to him and whispered.

" Aoshi can't use it too well. It overloads a bit," she answered. Kenshin looked to Aoshi. A lot was on his mind then.

" I see," he said. He looked to Kaoru who was staring at him and twidling her fingers. " What's wrong Miss Kaoru. There is something that is bothering you," he stated the obvious but Kaoru said.

" What happened when you were caught by the police. And why?" she asked. Kenshin looked to the ground. " I know that is was more than what you say it is but I was just in curiosity," she said. Kenshin smiled and said:

" Yes I lied but I have a good reason," he said. " It started when I was just out of college...

A/N: I'm gonna do a flashback! I love them! Oh and I'm sorryto anyone who read rags to riches. I delete too much. I couldn't think of anything. But I made some great sketches. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	7. Behind Me

A/N: Hey! Back and I know that you just can't wait for the flashback. I love them too. They are so fun to play with. Well, here it is!

**Behind Me**

Kenshin looked at the ceiling and squinted to the bright light. Kaoru was watching him as he did so. He was worried or so it seemed. " If you don't want to tell us that's alright?" reassured Kaoru. Kenshin shook his head causing a bit of hair to fall in his face.

" Iie. I must tell you. It will only be sonner or later," Kenshin said and started again after he knawed his bottom lip for a moment.

" Fresh out of college is when I had started everything," Kenshin said. " I had started to perform ordain experiments just to see what would happen. Curiosity kills the cat though," he laughed and looked at the table. " Regret is what I hold to this doing yet I don't know if that is what it really is. It has to be," Kenshin was murmurring alot of his words and everyone had gathered in closer. " Well, I had found a job at a labratory. It was enjoyable and they considered me useful help. Though they found me odd I guess you could say," Kaoru was clinging to the words and started to imagine what was going on.

_Kenshin was working in the very clean lab with several others around him. He was in a white coat and goggles as he was working around dangerous chemicals. The people around him were quiet as they watched him. They wanted to make sure that the rookie didn't blow up the place. But Kenshin was a hard worker and a determined one. He continued to go over everything and watch what he did making accurate notes. Short-hand wasn't his style. It was best to let people know exactly what was going on._

_" Himura-san," Kenshin's head jolted from the cloud and he looked over his shoulder. " Unless you're working late better get going or the janitor will lock you in here," Kenshin gave a smile and nodded. His mind must have wondered and not heard the good-byes of the people that were around him. He started to put everything away for safty. _

_Days there started to mold to weeks and monthes until he had made it to two years. Most of the time he did stay late out of his curosity's. The team he worked with didn't mind. He was a very much trusted worker. That was what they thought. He was good with secrets, if that was the kind of trust you were looking for. But if it was trust as being a Mr. Goodie- two shoes, Kenshin was not the type you could put up on a pedistal. He was a sly person._

_Each day he would bring in a small list of items. The list was cleverly hidden with his notes. No one had ever suspected what he was doing. Kenshin had his hunches. It was for his experiments. He had been working for a while on something that not even the lab had figured out yet. _

_He had snuck chemicals home to work. The kind that you couldn't just grab anywhere. He normally worked until at least two or three in the morning and then sleep for two hours before going to work. _

_One day though he had called in sick. Many people knew that Kenshin wasn't the one that got sick, but no one question. The reason be that he was close to a breakthrough on his work and he wanted to make sure that he was able to tamper with it all day. That was the day. The day that he had been hurt. Everything was going great and he had gotten what he wanted which made things better._

_It was around seven at night when Kenshin had done it but someone had suspected. He was stirring something in one of the beakers when something slmmed through his door. He had dropped the vile when he was startled. The police where looking straight into his eyes. He was frightened but he tried not to show it. He back up and put his hand on the table side. The vile was leaking off of it and his hand was set right in it. It had burned at his hand and Kenshin held his wirst looking at his hand which was bloody. " You are under arrest for stealing chemicals, and using them for illegal purpose," Kenshin shook his head and looked behind at the set. He figured it out and the police come. that was what he got for trying to figure something out." Come peacefully," the officer said. Kenshin looked over his shoulder and saw the window. He was on the thrid floor and in the side of the building. There was an alley between his window and the other building. Kenshin grabbed his clipboard of notes and ran behind the table flipping it over sending the viles onto te ground. Some burmed the floor._

_The police watched him as he jumped out the window climbing easily down a pipe. He hit the ground and looked up.There was a police officer looking down at Kenshin and he heard another throwing out orders to go downstairs. Kenshin started running for his life. He was looking back most of the time. The was stupid. He tripped but pushed himself up again. His notes were crammed under his arm as he ran. He was stuck in the alley when a policeman had put his gun to him. There was his freedom. _

_' What do I do?' he asked himself. Kenshin knew that if he attacked it would be assulted of a police officer. Kenshin took the risk and ran in his God-like spped to where he rammed into the police officer. The man fell over. Kenshin had hit him in the stomach real hard. _

_He ran out of the alley and started to the street with a few behind him. Kenshin looked back and noticed that they had stopped. When he looked foreward his eyes grew and he was caught like a deer in someone's headlights, practically the situation. The person wanted to stop but they had gone too fast and..._

_Onlookers watched as Kenshin was throw to a wall the like a rag doll. The police looked at him as blood began to expand._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" After that was weeks in the hospital. That was where I met Kaoru. She was a great girl, I guess I hadn't seen that when I was in high school. I regret ever messing with her," Kenshin said leaning his head in his hand. Kaoru stared at him.

" What all happened Ken-san?" Megumi asked. " As extent of injury?" she broke down. Kenshin looked to the floor.

" I really don't want to talk about it," Kenshin said sternly and stood.

" What about the vile that you dropped?" Aoshi's voiced pierced the silence." What had it contained?" Kenshin clenched his fists and sighed.

" It's hard to remember," Kenshin murmurred. " Something bad though," he said. " Nothing what I intended," his voice faded as he walked out of the room. Kaoru stared around at everybody who gave puzzeled looks.

" He's been through alot," Misao said. She was sitting next to Aoshi. The group nodded and Kaoru sighed.

" I can't imagine," Kaoru said. She lifted her head at the sound of clicking and a sharp blue light breaking through a door. It wasn't the way that Kenshin had went. " Hey. Where's Megumi?" she asked and looked around.

" Guys," the voice very faint. Kaoru opened the door to where the light poured from. Inside Megumi stood next to a console that had a projected body. She was holding the same machine that she used to check Kenshin with. " He's been through alot of damage," she gulped. " He was suppose to have been dead. Look at his injures. Back then, no one would be able to survive this. And if they did, by luck, they'd be a vegetable," Megumi said and everyone looked at the body. Kaoru nodded.

" Then how?"

" It's uncertain. But that vile Kenshin made might have something to do with it," she said. Kaoru cocked her head.

" Why?"

" It was still on his hand. It had went into the skin when it burned him. Maybe it shielded him," Megumi said. Kaoru sat down and pondered. Maybe.

She heard footsteps and Megumi shut down the program. Kenshin came through the door with a smile. He had the computer in front of him working.

" What is that Ken-san?" she asked.

" It's the formula that I had used for the vile," Kenshin answered. " I'm trying to figure out where I went wrong," Kenshin said. " There was something. It wasn't suppose to have any heat or burn to it," kenshin said. Kaoru shook her head as she peered at the computer. She couldn't understand a lick of what was on it and stood.

" Well, Kenshin, if you are in our team, you have our duties," she said. " We are scheduled to patrol Venus. In the dome. It's said that there is a troublemaker snooping around and has eluded all of their police," kaoru said. The team nodded and stood. " Come on Kenshin. You have your own patroller. We'll take the ship to Venus and then we'll let you take control," she said. Kenshin took a key she handed him. " I hope you know how to drive," she told him. He nodded.

Kaoru thought all the while as she looked at him. How could he survive? Why did he? Why was her family tree inconclusive? Things were just getting all too strange since Kenshin Himura arrived.

A/N: ah, the vile has a effect. Why did Kenshin say it was bad? Tell me. till next time, Kensan out!


	8. Maybe I Can Change

A/N: Well, I think, if you think that you got it bad, then Kenshin has to have it worse. Somehow. Well, here's the next chappie.

**Maybe I Can Change It**

Kaoru led him to the ship. It was different, alittle larger than the other that he had traveled on. He stared at it. " It's larger because we're going to Venus," Kaoru said. " It needs special coating for the atmosphere when we dock. Also, it is for more important missions, such as this," Kaoru said. She entered after the team and Kenshin followed her. He admired Kaoru. After all, she looked like a clone of the one that he knew.

Megumi looked at Kenshin as he sat down. Aoshi and Kaoru were at the controls. Misao was near a telescope and Sanosuke went under. " Are we clear to launch?" Misao asked in a microphome.

_' You have permission to launch,'_ a person said.

" Kenshin, sit down, we'll brief you on everything when we are off the ground," Kaoru said. Kenshin sat down buckling in as Kaoru pulled a lever. " Sanosuke! Shut the hatch!" she called out.

" Aye, aye captian!" Kenshin heard Sanosuke and the door was shutting. " Gravity is on right Aoshi?" he gave a nod. " Alright. 3...2..1!" the ship started off the ground gently and Kenshin was wondering why she hasd said to buckle in. Then a sudden shot made him understand. Soon though it slowed down and he looked out the window to see just a black space.

" Well, we have to gain access to dock on Venus. Very popular vacationing spot. We have to wait," Kaoru said. She stood the whole crew coming over but Misao who watched and waited for a transmission saying it was okay to land. " Kenshin what we have to do is look for a boy. His name is Yutaro. That is all we have figured. He is in his teens and is a big trouble-maker. Running away from the police. He comes from a rather wealthy family and he needs to be caught," Kaoru said she sat cross legged on the ground and Kenshin looked at her as he nodded.

" I see," he started. " Is there any way I kow it is him?"

" That's all. No picture, tale your instincts basically. We do kow he has light brown hair and is rather short," Kaoru said. " Yahiko's size I guess," kaoru said. " Your car can float if need be. The speed limit now is at least 125," Kenshin looked at her.

" Wow,"

" Yeah. If you need to there is a hover board in the floor boards in the back. Not many are very good at it. Misao has a knack though," Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled.

" Like a surf board?" he asked.

" Somehwat," she answered. " It's got a sail on it that can be brought down for hard to get into areas," Kaoru stated. " You know how to use a gun I presume?" Kaoru asked.

" Um.. hai, but I don't like to," Kenshin said.

" Precaution," she said quickly. " Only if he is armed. But I would start with a tazer(sp?) first," she said. Kenshin nodded.

" I see," he stood and looked as the hovered over the yellow planet. There was a dome on it containing a city. It was pretty populatied too. " Wow, this is the last thing that I would expect," he mumbled. Kaoru walked over and he stared as she watched with a smile. A beautiful smile. He started to lean and turned away kicking himself mentally. That was not his fiance'. But it proabably was his offspring a ton of great's later. He didn't want to think about it and ahook his head.

" Something wrong Kenshin?" she asked turning her head. Kenshin opened his moth.

" Captian! We have permission to dock!" Misao said.

" Good. Aoshi take her down," Kaoru said. There was a nod from the seat and the ship started to pull down. " Sanosuke, please make sure you settle the ship right this time," Kaoru said. " The Venusian's are very particular," Kaoru murmurred. Kenshin laughed.

" Sano is still a goof isn't he?" Kenshin asked.

" Yep," she watched as the dome opened and they settled carefully in a spot. A screen popped up on the window and Kaoru gave a salute. " Elo, e ve om to urch or Yutaro( Hello, we have come to search for Yutaro.) Kenshin stared at her.

" Go, om, om,"( Good. Come, come.) the man said. Kaoru nodded and let out of the salute.

" C we et artd oon?"( Can we get started soon?) Kenshin stared but realized she had asked a question.

" Es," ( Yes) Kaoru nodded and the screen went away. Kenshin looked at her strangly.

" What were you two saying?" he asked.

" I asked to go quickly. The lauguage is simple. The words are smaller. Broke down. Just a few letters for Earthian words,"Kkaoru said. Kenshin, no matter how he looked at it, didn't understand a lick of what either of them said.

" It's hard, don't worry, Kaoru is very fluent," Megumi said. " Most here also speak English, officers stick to Venusius," Megumi told him. Kenshin nodded and followed Kaoru. There were only five patrol cars.

" Aoshi stay on the ship and guard please," Kaoru ordered. He saluted and Kaoru led him to a car." Here. Have fun," she said." This is the areas that you must patrol," Kaoru handed out same handheld computers that had a map on them. " Plug it into the dash Kenshin it will apear on your window. Passenger side," Kaoru said. " Alright, move out!" Kaoru said. they nodded and got in their cars starting to speed ioff.

Kenshin followed the map but was getting a tad lost at the directions. He never was good at directions. Guess you could say he was a typical male, but then again, he wasn't just in a different country or city, he was in a whole different world. He sighed and parked the car looking around at the many dwellers and the tourists. It was interesting. He looked around and tried the map again. He was on Serven Street. He needed to be on Halit. That looked like it was two over. Whatever happened to a GPS system?

" Let's try this again," he said and pulled out into the street trying to get throuh the traffic. Tokyo all over again. People looked and pointed to the police car. Apparenly they had not seem a Galaxy police, at least not in a long time. As the traffic slowed he rolled down the window and loked around calling a man over. " Could you help me?" the man was silent. " i'm lost and I need to get to Halit," Kenshin said. The man pointed foreward and there was a sign saying Halit on it. " Arigato gozimasu," Kenshin said. The man looked at him with a raised brow and continued along as Kenshin sped off.

He parked easily on the road and looked around at the scenery. Itwas an industrail road. There were many building being made and furthur down there was more construcyion. Why did he get the most unsafe place? He sighed and watched carefully. He started to work on his formula and thought. Aoshi had asked him what was in the vial. He knew but it wasn't like he was going to say. He had lost almost all of his research and chance to make it back then. The formual was something along the lines of a life support. That was what had happened to him. His hand had touched it and it absorbed into his skin causing a shield. There wasn't enough though to keep him completely safe. It wasn't suppose to burn though. That was the only glitch that it had.

Kenshin shifted in the seat. His back was hurting again. Another bad effect of back then. It seems that one thing caused way to much. It was probably the cause of the...

The speed meter went off and Kenshin looked at a boy speeding by on a hoverboard. He shook his head and started to drive after the kid. Kenshin couldn't catch too much of the kid. It was more like a blur than anything.

He was very fast, and Kenshin was not able to keep up especially with the construction. Kenshin stopped and opened the compartment to the hover-board. If you can't beat em' join em' right? Well, sort of.

He steadied himself and started slowly. The kid had turned and laughed at him. Apparently hover boarding was not his knack. Not yet at least. He speed up pressing the small switch on the board. A sail came up and he grabbed the pole following the kid. When he stopped Kenshin had caught the kid's apperance. Light brown hair and he was a tad short. This had to be Yutaro. There was no mistake.

Kenshin manuevered though the dangerous area. A bar came and he let down the sail and ducked as he got closer. Yutaro loked over he shoulder to Kenshin and wasn't to pleased. " Buzz off!" he yelled and smiled. It was a hyper-drive. Kenshin dare not go any faster than he was which had to have been at least ninty or more. There was a down-side to hyper-drive. It uses fuel faster. He continued and drew his gun. He knew that Kaoru said to only use it when the other was armed. Then again, maybe this was the best option. What was he going to do? Let the kid chase him all over the dome. There was no way that was going to happen. Kenshin was just a bit smarter than the kid. Especially since he had to be ten or eleven. Sad how early they were starting out.

" I really don't want to shoot!" Kenshin yelled. " Please pull over!" Yutaro gave a raise brow.

" A polite cop? Huh, well this oughta be interesting," Yutaor smierked and tried to keep going. The speed was in much difference and Kenshin gave am aim.

" I have one shot," Kenshin mumbled and aimed. " I want no more than one shot," he put his finger on the triger and shot. It wasn't a bullet but a laser like shot and it hit the engine straight on. Yutaro looked over his shoulder and Kenshin saw the fear and the worry in his eyes. He sped up. Yutaro still had half of a engine but he was too slow. Kenshin stopped in front of him and smiled.

" Well, this was a very interesting task, that it was," he held out his hand to Yutaro. " Now before your hover-board falls," Kenshin said. Yutaor gave a hesitant look and reached his hand out then slapped Kenshin's.

" No!" he yelled. " I'd rather die!" he said. Kenshin looked at him.

" Fine then. Three... two... one," and the hover board lst power and began falling along with Yutaro's blood curtling scream. Kenshin flew down catching Yutaro, his borad crashing hard against the ground. He looked down and was in Keshin's arms in fear. " Are you ready to cooperate?" Kenshin asked.

" What the hell were you doing? I could have been killed!" Yutaro yelled. Kenshin smiled.

" That was what you said you rather have happen. Isn't it?" Yutaro opened his mouth and then closed it.

" Now, are you ready to cooperate?" Kenshin asked once more.

" Y-yes," he said. " Why did you do that?" he asked as Kenshin flew the board to his car.

" To teach you a lesson," Kenshin stated. " Something says you have better things to do than be a criminal," Kenshin opened the back door and Yutaro went in willingly." Now, if you confess to what you did I will drop charges on resisting arresting," Kenshin said. Yutaro nodded.

" Where did you get an aim like that and how did you fly the hover board. Cops don't know how to do that. Not even the Galaxy police," Yutaro said.

" I'm not your ordinary person," Kenshin said. " Besides, it's beginners luck," Yutaro slumped in his seat. He was just caught by a rookie cop. That was embarressing, even for him.

Kaoru listened to the clicking of the keys and looked at Kenshin. " Well, thank you for that," she said. " For catching Yutaro. That was good," she said. " I don't know how, but good," she said.

" I have been a criminal Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said. " I know what they do,"

" Kenshin, would you like to go back to your time. I think you know how to change the future," Kaoru said. " There has to be something," she said.

Kenshin gave a sullen face and his typing stopped. Yes, it was true, he knew that there was a way to change the future. But did he want to risk it. The lives of thousands of people. Better yet his own and Kaoru's. She was here now, and she said that her family tree was messed up. Maybe there was a chance. He looked at her and said." I would, but it's not possible unless you have a time machine," Kenshin said.

" We do. It's in progress but we do," Kaoru twidled her fingers. " Prototype if you will," she said. " I know where it is stored and I can get to it and you can try to change things," Kaoru saio. " But it's risky. We don't want the time stream altered too much,"

" I was wondering when someone would say something about a time machine," Kenshin said. " After all, sci-fi movies got nothin' on this," Kenshin said. Kaoru shook her head." As for the time stream altered. Things will change. Many things. But I will give it a shot," with that Kaoru walked out the door looking at Kenshin over her shoulder. He knew something. That was certain.

A/N: Well, what does he know, eh? That's your call.

Now, someone, not naming names, said that I needed to be more creative. Now there are some things that I want to say.

**1.** It's the future and I can have anything I want happen. Got that peeps?

**2.** The Earth was destroyed. Technolgoy is a bit as well.

**3.** I have seen a few sci-fi things. Now don't get me wrong I love sci-fi movies, but they have robots coming out in twenty years. And all this stuff. And if you look at the world we're not as fast as we think we are. Sure we now have the corn powered car, great, but. Oh I'm ranting, sorry. When I get into something, I get into it. My point is, is that I don't think that things will be as fast as people want them to be. That is why I have the time machine a prototypes. And to that person who told me I needed more creativity. Please, go in my brain, see if you come out sane. ( But thank you for fixing that mistake, I don't believe that I did that) Well, that is all I have to say, I have nothing against the person, believe me. I have no reason. I don't know them. Well, I need to shut up.

Till next time. KenSan out!


	9. A Small Moment

A/N: Okay, well, reviews are slow so I want to try and spped things up. Here is the next edition in **Frozen Tears**

**A Small Moment**

Kaoru took Kenshin home with her. That was the best idea. She did have the penthouse, so she had the room. Kenshin looked around as he took the uniform off. He was getting hot wearing two layers of clothes. He smiled and watched as Kaoru looked out the window. Her home had the most wonderful view. Yep, definatly a good view.

He walked beside her alittle off balance and stared down. Kaoru turned around and sat on the couch picking up a magazine.

" Kenshin," he turned quickly.

" Hm...?" she had her feet propped up on a footstool as she flipped a page.

" Sit down. You have to be tired," she said. Kenshin took the liberty of her offer and sat next to her curling him feet under him. Kaoru didn't look over but he saw a smile on her face. " Your room is at the end of the hall. It's just a simple guest bedroom _officer_," Kenshin chuckled and stood.

" Arigato gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said.

" It's no problem," she said and she watched Kenshin disappear into the hallway.

She gave a heavy sigh. She had been hiding it since he returned to the ship after arresting Yutaro. He looked handsome. She had also noticed the attepmt to kiss her. That was beautiful. She couldn't believe it. But he had stopped, probably thinking that she was his desencant and therfore counldn't show his affection. But then again, if she was truely the desendent, then why was her family tree mess up? that was something not even Kenshin could explain. Or maybe it was Kenshin himself.

Kaoru tapped her chin. Aoshi had told her that something had either happened, or was going to happen in the time stream. Therfore, him going into the time machine, or time generator most would now prefer, might be the key to solving the whole problem. Kenshin knew something that he wasn't telling anyone. That was why he had sounded more eager than not, then he took it back. Kaoru smiled. Oh she had him in the palm of her hand.

He walked out and she stood. " Will it do?" she asked.

" Kaoru-dono, a cardboard box would work for me," he said with a smile. " I don't care all that much as long as I can sleep," Kaoru smiled. He was so modest.

" Well, that's good Kenshin. How about some dinner? You must be starving," asked Kaoru.

" I'll cook. It'll be okay. Besides, I want to see if I still can," Kenshin said. Kaoru would have easily said, _no, you are the guest._ But then she would probably give Kenshin a case of food poisoning. All she did was let him resume what he was doing.

Sitting back down, Kaoru pressed a small button and brought up a screen. No it wasn't another computer, but her telephone. She went through the number and selected four. Misao, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Aoshi. It was rather an idocy to call Aoshi. He barely spoke, but she did it anyway. She needed to tell all of them about her plan. If Kenshin knew how to change the past, maybe he was the one to change the future.

Four screens showed up. Picture came in clear. Misao had her chibi up meaning that she did not want to be seen. Aoshi was giving an aggrivated look. Apparently she caught him in the middle of reading. Sanosuke was in the gym it looked like and Megumi was at home working on her medicines. " Yes," they answered. They all knew they were on each others lines.

" Guys I really need to tell you something," she said. Megumi put her hand on her cheek and listened. " I think I figured out something," she said. " It's about Kenshin," was the final thing she said before Misao started talking.

" What about?"

" His mysterious behavior I suppose," Aoshi said queitly.

" Bingo!" she took the phone into her room and enlarged it as she sat on the bed. " We have a prototype of a time generator. If he knows how to change the past, maybe we can change," she informed. " Think about it. He was mumbling about something. But what right? And he was eager when I told him. He's keeping secrets, but what?" she asked.

" Look, Jou-chan," Sanosuke said. " I'm not saying that I don't agree with you. I do, but," and his but had lowered his voice. That was not a good sign. " The time generator is a serious matter. And Kenshin ahs a lot to do with this whole mess. Think about it. What if something happens that worsens the future?" he asked. " Or what if he gets destroyed in the machine It's still a prototype," Sanosuke said.

" I know, but, if he can then we have to. Megumi, you know where it is right?" she looked to the bottom left and Megumi bit her lip.

" Well, yes but.. rooster has a point here. I can't argue," that was defeinatly not a good sign. Megumi agreeing with Sanosuke? Nope, not good at all.

" But what if he can make it for the better?" Kaoru asked.She registered the silence and knew that they wanted that very much. At least to live in the place, well, the planet that their ancestors descended from. That would be the best thing in the world. " Please, Megumi show me where it is. For the world's sake. For, the future's sake," she said in a plead. Megumi looked at the others who were still very silent.

" Kaoru," Misao's voice broke the silence. "I want this as much as the next person," she was hoping that Misao would say something good. " and there is always a chance that things go right. There is always a chance that things go wrong; sometimes we have to take the risk," she said enthusiastically.." I think we should take it," Misao said. Kaoru smiled.

" Weasel's right, we need to take a risk. That was what the world's were built on," Sanosuke said. Kaoru was proud.

" If things go right, maybe we can change the world," Aoshi's small voice said. Kaoru smiled.

" What do you think now Megumi?" Kaoru asked. She had outnumbered her friend who sighed and finally said.

" Alright," Kaoru smiled from ear-to-ear and waited. " Take him to the lab tomorrow and I will show you two to the time generator," it was a thing that she didn't want to say and everyone could see that. Saying good-bye Kaoru turned off teh phone and walked out of her room seeing Kenshin sitting at the table typing on the computer with his eyes glued.

---

Kenshin could hear most of the converstaion, including the begging that Kaoru was doing to get Megumi to take them to the time generator. He smiled as she was talking. He had already summed up the consequences of messing with time could be.

One was the fact that if it was a prototype he had the chance of not making it to his destination. Two, was the idea that he might mess up the time stream and make the future worse than it already was.

There were others that Kaoru had went over. He understood and was prepared. Like the con's to the situation, there was also pro's. The fact that he could get his life back in normal time, That he and the modern time Kaoru would be wed and he would see his son and/or daughter. That the Kaoru in the future would have her family tree straight, and that the world...

" Kenshin," Kaoru had snapped him out of his trance. He was working on something. Well, more like hacking on something. He was hacking the police mainframe, which was easier than he thought it would be. While there he went to the personnel file and to Kaoru's. Her score, which on of teh points was his fault, was at thirteen and he changed it to two. She would be happy.

Closing the computer Kenshin smiled up to Kaoru. " Hmm?" he asked innocently.

" We are going to the lab's tomorrow. You will have a chance to change what you want to change. "Be careful though, okay, she said. Kenshin nodded.

" I will Kaoru-dono; I promise," he stood and went passed her to go to the couch.

" Kenshin, I want you to think seriously about where you want to go in time. You will only have one chance," kaoru said. He nodded. That was going to be a hard decisions. Well, the vial he had was one thing that he would like to change. Then he would be never caught by the police and never hit by the car and... That wouldn't work. If he wasn't hit by the car then he wouldn't meet Kaoru. Then were did he start?

Sighing hard Kenshin glanced to Kaoru who saw something on the stove. " Wow! Kenshin, this smell's heavenly," she said and took a sip of the soup with the spoon. " It tastes just like it smells," she said and turned to him. He was half asleep and she could see it. His head was slipping as it rested in his hand.

" Arigato Kaoru-dono," he said in a yawn. " I was thinking of making ohagi," Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled.

" Don't. You've got enough here," she said. " What else do you want me to do?" she asked.

" It will be done in about five minutes," Kenshin said.

" I'll get it when it's done," she said. " Why don't you get some sleep?" kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded and stared to doze off.

Later that night Kenshin still rested on the couch. She was smiling and she couldn't stop. Pulling a blanket from the top of the couch she wrapped it around his shoulders and her's as she sat next to him. Kaoru noticed his shift as she leaned on him. Pulling herslef away she watched himslide down and rest his head on the arm of the couch. When he settled, Kaoru put her head on his shoulder. Before she fell asleep she looked at his face. It was so serene, unlike she had seen it. Alot of the time it seemed he was so but should could se the stress. Kaoru now was happy to know that he was happy. She kissed him on the cheek and settled falling asleep herself.

--

The next day, which was Kaoru's day off, she had Megumi lead her to the back of the lab's to a top secret place. Kenshin watched her as she stamped in a code.

" 47823 ?" he asked. Megumi turned and looked at him in a pissed way.

" Shut up!" she strained trying not to yell. the door opened and inside there was one thing hooked up to many computers and wires. Kenshin was awed. Such technology. he smiled and looked at the machine in the middle. It was off but Megumi continued to punch in codes and turn on switches. He wasn't believeing this was happening. It started to glow and inside and expand.

" Ken-san?" Megumi caught his attention and Kenshin nodded. " Choose you're time date and place. Also let it scan your DNA," she said stealng a hair from his pony-tail. He winced as she pulled. He watched it scan. Typing in teh cooridinates and looked as the genrator illuminate as did alot of the other machines." Ken-san?" Megumi said aagain. " Are you ready?" she asked. But that was just one question that could never be answered. No matter what amount of time you have.

A/N: There you go. Thanks peeps. Tell me what you think! Till next time, KenSan out!


	10. Second Thoughts

A/N: I am back! I know, I'm annoying. Wel, so you don't have to hear me babble, here you go! Oh and this chappie might be a tad boring. Gomen!

**Second Thoughts**

After Megumi dropped that question, anyone could plainly see that Kenshin was not happy. His body was frozen in place and he was tense. He stared at the machine and then looked over at Megumi who pursed her lips as Kenshin waited to jump in. What was there to do? Not much, to say the least. He sighed and his eyes closed for a moment.

He felt Kaoru's ki. It seemed in wonder half the time, and worried the other half. Megumi was worried and aggrivated. " Ken-san!" she yelled. Kenshin was snapped out of his daze. " Are you going to go or what? This room will be occupied in ten minutes. Go now," she said. She was refraining as hard as she could from yelling at the poor man.

" Kenshin," Kaoru said. He sighed and looked at Megumi with a scared face.

" No, no, no, no. No second thoughts," Megumi said, but Kenshin didn't break his gaze on her and she finally fell victim. " What's the matter?" she asked. Kenshin looked to the ground as he tapped the front of his shoe on the ground.

" I don't know," he answered cautiously. " I guess I'm afraid I might do something wrong," Kenshin stated. Megumi looked to the side.

" Jitters. Not a shock. You have all the right to be afraid, Ken-san," she said and placed her hands on her hips. " You think we should post-pone the travel?" she asked and looked to Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru was pulled fropm her stare and looked to the ground. Kenshin looked at Megumi then to the machine.

" I don't know," Kaoru said. " it's really Kenshin's decision. But, maybe he should, after all, it was where he lived all those years ago," Kaoru said. Megumi was silent which made the only thing in the room a beeping noise.

" I-i think that I should," he said. " Then again, I think that I shouldn't," Kenshin said. " What if I make a mistake. Wrong place. Wrong. What if I end up killing myself, then Kaoru would be non-existant," Megumi looked at him very seriously now. Kenshin was thnking only things that were negative. That was not a good thing at all. She wanted to force more positive things into Kenshin, but it wasn't going to work.

" Kenshin. What is you save yourself from this?" Kaoru asked in a shy voice. Kenshin was shocked at the sound of her voice. " I mean. Maybe you could save the world," she said. Kenshin thought. There was still something that he needed to tell them. Was it right to tell them though?

Kenshin debated and looked to the clock. Ten minutes was three ago. Sighing Kenshin crossed his arms and looked at Megumi, then to Kaoru.

" I have something that you need to know," Kenshin said. " I was working on a life medicine. Well, a tonic, or a potion, whatever word yout hink best suits it," Kenshin said. " I was stealing things after I had cracked it. I was working alot, and barely getting any sleep. Finally I had discovered it. By that time the certain thing that I needed had run dry. I improvised," Kenshin said. " I used an acid, and it worked very well, but it burned my hand. I knew it had taken affect when I placed my hand in it though," Kenshin explained. " But that wasn't what I wanted. I needed something that would not hurt anyone, I needed to be taken like a medicine," Kenshin said.

Kaoru's eyes seemed to caught the nervousness that was in Kenshin's movements. Miniscule as they were they were still able to be seen by her.

" Kenshin, you can change that thing," Kaoru said. " Change what went wrong," she said. Kenshin looked to te ground.

" Then I would never meet Kaoru from my time. I have to end up in the hospital to meet her," kenshin stated. His voice was lingering on the gloomy side and Kaoru's shoulders dropped in disbelief.

" Then...is there anything that you can do?" Kaoru asked in a desparate way. Kenshin didn't respond and the silence was spooky in the room.

Megumi's head shot toward the door as she heard footsteps. " Ken-san, do you know where you went wrong?" she asked. " Is there something that you can change?" she asked. Kenshin was thinking and Kaoru's eyes watched as his eyes moved.

" I think I've figured it out," Kenshin said. " I don't know if it will work though," Kenshin's voice was dangerous and he ran his hand through his bangs again. " I don't know..." he was straining to think. Kaoru tapped her foot and Megumi knew that she needed to buy time from the workers in the lab. She got an idea and walked out of the lab. Kaoru watched her raising a brow as the door shut. Kenshin was unaware, or it seemed he was unaware of the events that were going on. He was in the deepest catacombs of his mind. It was like he was in a trance.

Outside Megumi looked at the group of men and woman who she had stopped. " Work for you has been cancelled," she said with a smile. " Boss said so, told me to wait and tell you," she said. The people looked upon each other and then to Megumi. She was convincing, but they were not stupid.

" What is the reason," Megumi's face froze and she thought for a moment. She needed to stall. What to do? She got it.

" It has been said dangerous, he said that there was a malfunction and it's being taken care of now. He doesn't want his best workers hurt," Megumi was convincing, she gave a logical explaination. She waited for them to say something. At first she believed that they wouldn't believe her fib.

" Thank you Miss Takani. I wish he would have told us in person, but this is just as well. Do you know when things might be working again?" A man asked.

" I suppose tomorrow if things go right. They want me to work with them so I will alert you when the time comes," Megumi said. They nodded and turned walking back from where they came from.

Megumi fell back on te door. That was a huge relief that they believed her. She turned and opened the door. Kenshin and Kaoru were still in the same postition as before. She stared.

" Has he made up his mind yet?" she asked. Kaoru shook her head. It was in disbelief. " He has all the time that he needs. I drove the others away," Megumi said. Kaoru nodded and she watched as Kenshin dropped his amrs.

" There's one last thing you should know," Kenshin said in a low voice. " The vial was destroyed but I had my notes with me when I was hit. They were alittle blood-stained, but I never got them back. I know that if you reverse the effect of the vial I had, it made a destructive compound. That is the reason why Earth is in ruins. It's my fault," Kenshin said. " that is what I want to change so much,"

Kaoru and Megumi watched him for a second and then came to the realization.

" Ken-san, i see your deliemma," she said. " But there are many other things that caused this..." Kenshin didn't listen to her and looked to the machine.

" I don't know where I am to begin," he said. " Should I have the right chemical or.."

" The notes," there was another voice in the room and Megumi turned. It was Aoshi.

" How did you?"

" The door of course. I am with that team every once an a while. I know when you're fibbing," he said. " The notes Himura. If you destroy the notes, you destroy the possiblilty of this ever occuring. But if you want to stay safe with Kaoru, then still run," he said. " When you tip over the table of chemicals. Drop the clipboard in the mix. Then it will be destroyed and no-one can get to it," Aoshi said. " That is the only way," he said grimmly. Kenshin sighed.

" I thought of that as well. I think he's right. That will be what I have to do," kenshin stated and looked to Megumi. " Alright. I'm ready," he said with a smile. Megumi turned to the machine as well and stared at it.

" Alright Ken-san. I'll see you in the future," she said and watched as Kenshin jumped in. " At least, if this is the right thing," and she turned away.

A/N: Wow, Megumi's scared for him. Good, now you have to wait and see what happens. Till next time KenSan out!


	11. In the Time Stream

A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! I did not mean to be so late on the update, it's just that...I had a tad bit of writer's block, and was scared that no one liked this anymore. But I had to give myself confidence. Even if you don't like this, I am finishing it. ( Too late to get rid of anyway!) Well, here's the chappie!

**In the Time Stream**

Kenshin jumped in fast, he didn't want to think of the second chances that were, of course, cluttering his brain. It was now or never. He didn't know if this would go right or wrong. If he would choose the right time period or not, or if he'll even make it, but time was worth taking chances.

The place Kenshin was landing in was just a bright light. It almost felt like water was around him. The air seemed suffocating, but he held his ground as he tried to stay afloat in the strange place. He pushed his body foreward. He was almost afraid to open his eyes at the light. Air kept pushing around on him as he flipped. He opened his eyes to slits, only for time to look at the place more clearly. There was an opening. At the moment it looked like a small dot on a piece of paper. With a glance Kenshin steadied himself and prepared to push foreward.

He heard something. Words it seemed like. But what was it? It was too mumbly to understand it cimpletely. It must have been something from his past. Or somebody elses. This wasn't what he was expecting to happen. Maybe it was because he had seeem all those sci-fi movies, and none of them were like this. It just shows, you can't believe something until there is proof.

Opening his eyes one more time he had gained some ground on the dot, which now was like a portal than a dot on the horizan line. Kenshin took a breath and continued to pull himself forward. This was making him tired and he wasn't doing well to stay conscious. Megumi hadn't told him that this would happen. With all his might Kenshin straightened himself as the pressure seemed to crush against him. Opening his eyes to slits once more, he saw the portal-like object in sight.

" I have to keep going," his voice was terrible weak. Finally his hand went in seeming to disappear. It felt...gooey? That was odd. His body pushed in.

The scenery was a blob of paint. Kenshin struggled to look around. He was lying on something. Something lumpy. A mattress. Had to be. His mattress. The one from his apartment. He never liked that ratty old thing. Kenshin gulped and placed his hand to his head. He had regained his strength and pushed up with his hand at his head. It was strange when he opened his eyes. He could see straight through his hand. STRAIGHT THROUGH! Kenshin gazed around and tumbled to the floor. He looked up. There was a doorway, and in there was a person. And not just any person. Him. He was in there with that chemistry set. It was the beginning of the experiment. The clock on the table said eight-forty five p.m. That meant that he had been working awhile.

There was a yawn. Yep, awhile. Kenshin peered at himself. Was that what people saw? He raised an eyebrow and shook his head standing. He brushed himself off and walked in. His feet barely touching the ground which was intreguing. " This is very strange," he said. It didn't get through. At least the other couldn't hear him. He smiled and looked. It was the end of the experiment. Tomorrow he would be running from the police. He didn't want to do that, but it was to keep everything in line.

The notes, which he was constantly writing down in the sloppiest handwriting there is, was in sight. Kenshin walked over to his counter-part and leaned watching as he continued to write and mix things. Everything was set on his desk. The images of what happened flashed causing Kenshin to duck his head and gulp. This was going to happen all over again.

-------------------

Kaoru looked at Megumi who sat in the ship. She was worried. " Do you think he made it?" she asked. Megumi shrugged.

" I hope Kao, but, I don't know. It's impossible to tell. Umless something significant happens. And if the problem is, what I think it is, then I believe that there will be serious changes to our universe.

" I see," kaoru was sullen as she drove easily. They were patroling a quadrent that was rather peaceful. Even Misao was at bay with Sanosuke playing cards.

" Jou-chan. Calm down, the guys smart, he'll figure it out,"

" Hey! I'm worried about the guy," Kaoru fiddled with her hair as she stared out to the stars.

" I am too Kao," Megumi began. " But there is no reason to mope. We have to have faith in Ken-san. And as far as I know about that danged machine, I'd say that he made it," Megumi was biting her lip though.

" How will we know when..." Kaoru stopped. "...if he does change the future?" Kaoru asked.

" Then we won't remember any of this, and things will surely change...Earth will still exist," Megumi was almost mumbling as she turned the ship. Kaoru stared out the window one last time, in her mind praying very hard for Kenshin.

--

Watching himself was kind of boring. Considering he already knew what he was going to do before he did it. Though it did make him feel like he was REALLY smart. He'd laugh and his double turned for a moment, and Kenshin had remembered hearing something.

Staring at the clock one last time, Kenshin noted the time. It was dangerously close to the time. For the final time, Kenshinstood to watch himself. He knocked over a vial for the fun. His other self started to clean it up. The liquid was not so bad. It was quickly wiped up. That had killed a few minutes.

" Hurry," Kenshin said watching himself. This was suspenseful. There it came. Clatta-clatta-clatta-clatta.

The footsteps of policeman ran up the wooden steps. Kenshin took the ultimate opportunity and jumped into his body. It was strange. He liked the feeling of before though.

His eyes gazed intently to the door and he gulped as he awaited. It slammed open, the men in blue giving scowls.

" You are under arrest for stealing chemicals and using it for illegal purpose,"

Yes, he had dropped the vial as before. And yes, he burned his hand. But Kenshin did what he remembered looking over his shoulder to the window. The alley was the only option. He jumped over the set and lifted it to spill. The men stared at him as he chucked the notes into the burning liquid. _' All to plan_,' he said in his mind and turned to the window listening to the hissing of the chemicals. He jumped down, his hand stinging at the touch. _'Why did I do this?'_ he asked. _' Oh, Yeah, I was stupid back then_,'

Kenshin had certainly learned the right and the wrong after he was hit, and he had severely hoped that nothing else too bad would happen, but Kenshin, as everyone was certain of, had the worst luck whenever he wanted something to happen.

The policeman was in front of him, but this time, he didn't pause to look at the man, he just rammed right into him. " Sorry," he whined as he heard the man groan. Looking over his shoulder, Kenshin saw the car coming around the corner. _' It's now...or never,'_ the police swarmed from the front. " Now!" Kenshin said and ran as fast as he could. The lights blared and he turned as he did before squeezing his eyes closed.

It hurt. It hurt like hell, and for the second time. It was a struggle for the spirit form to hold the body. He lost it in mid-flight and gloated gently above. He was in pain, and he even had blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. " What now...?" Kenshin asked in struggle. Many people stared at the limp body. Kenshin went to his body and stared leaning down. His counter-part wasn't even breathing. " No," even the spirit was breathless. Placing his hand on the body, Kenshin cry and continued to act as a revivial. And soon enough, the body was alive as the sirens came.

--

" Kaoru!" Misao yelled. Kaoru came from her zone as they saw the planet in sight. " Dock now!" she yelled. Kaoru started to bring the ship down

" Does anyone feel anything?" she asked.

" No," Megumi put her hand on her friends head. " Are you sick?" she asked.

" No. I just felt a tug," she said.

" What kind of tug?"

" Don't know," and as she said that a bright light had broke through the windows.

" What the..!" Sanosuke yelled.

" The time stream is changing!" Megumi yelled. " Ken-san made it. He has changed the past!" she yelled.

" I hope the guy does me some good," Sanosuke responded. They all sat there letting the light take them in...

A/N:One more chappie! I hpe you like this better than the last one. I Sorry again for the extremely late update. Til next time. KenSan out! 


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, well finishing this story for the heck of it, even though it's not that..um...popular. Aw, I like it. Well, here's the finish.

**Change**

Kaoru woke, shooting up at the sound of an alarm clock and slapping her hand on it. Next to her was a warm body, and she stared at the red hair spilling over the pillow. Her husband apparently. Kaoru thought about the night's events before. What was such a blur. It was like a wave hit them.

Looking at her fingers, Kaoru saw her ring and his. " This is strange." she said and stood fully, preparing for the day. Kenshin next to her was anything but asleep. He really never got asleep. He was the only one that remembered any of this. It was well past the day that doom was suppose to hit. That was June he believed. It was August, and the weather was telling so. Flipping over, he eyed Kaoru who was sitting in the bathroom. She was probably throwing up, if he was not mistaken.

" Kaoru-dono?" he asked.

" I'm fine Kenshin." she answered.

Standing, the red-head stumbled slightly to the bathroom to glance at her through the crack. She was still exhausted, the baby taking her energy. " Are you sure Kaoru-dono?" he asked opening the door.

" Hai." she leaned back her head on the wall. " I'm still tired." she answered. Kaoru glanced down at his ankle. It had been awhile since she saw it. When he was under house arrest for his crimes. " Are you alright, anata?" she asked. Kenshin sat on the floor next to her stroking her hand gently.

" Fine." he responded. She didn't remember. She didn't remember at all. Megumi didn't, or Sansouke, or Misao. None of them. It was just him.

The effect must not have been inflicted on the others because this was not their problem. The punishment was on Kenshin's shoulders to remind him of his mistakes. And that was just fine.

He gave a small laugh as Kaoru traced over the scar on his back. " You sure your back's not acting up again?" she asked leaning on him. Her touch felt nice. The way she cooed insinutated she was giving him an excuse to stay home. As much as Kenshin wanted to, he knew that he had to go to work.

" I'm sure," he kissed her gently and smiled. " I have to get going." he informed and stood. Kaoru was still grapling onto his hand.

" Kenshin...stay home...please. For me?" she asked. Kenshin turned to her looking into her pleading sapphire eyes. The puppy-dog face was being used. Kenshin tried to deflect the cuteness, but it was almost too much. He then looked to the mirror and strode over his hand lacing it.

" I guess one day won't hurt," he told her and went away from the mirror to his wife. Kaoru lead him back to the bed. " Let's sleep, please?" she asked. Kenshin lay next to her. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around her husband, her hair drapping onto his chest. She had fallen fast asleep, snoring lightly as he stroked her.

_' What will the future be like?'_ Kenshin asked himself, casting a gaze to Kaoru. _' Will it be as I saw it? All the change, all the technology? Will the nurse I know, be the police officer of tomorrow?'_ Kenshin continued asking himself these rather mindless questions. Why do you need to worry about a future that you will never see?

Kenshin sighed and looked over to Kaoru, her face so peaceful. " I don't need to worry about the future now." he told himself, turning just far enough to wrap his arms fully around his wife's warm body. He smiled, and laughed gently, his forehead gracing hers.

" What Kenshin?" Kaoru mumbled waking.

" Nothing. Sleep now." his hand carressed her face. Kaoru turned, her back to her husband. He pulled the blanket over them kissing the back of his wife's neck. She giggled. " No, " he murmurred yawing. " There is no worry about the future now." he stated, pulling Kaoru closer if that was possible. " The future is right next to me."

A/N: I end this to begin anew. Yes another story. Are ya really shocked?! Well, I hope you liked this and I know the last chapter was short but it was cute, ne? So, tell me what you think. For the last time. KenSan out!


End file.
